ZG Capítulo 1 O Início da Guerra Galática
by zodiac-girlz
Summary: Fanfic Zodiac Girls Capítulo 1!


O início da guerra galáctica:  
  
Depois de um árduo treino que durou 6 anos, 14 jovens retornam à mansão Kido, da qual saíram quando eram apenas crianças. O jovem Seiya retorna com a armadura de Pégaso, Shiryu com a de Dragão, Geki com a de Urso, Ban com a de Leão Menor, Shun com a de Andrômeda, Ikki com a de Fênix, Jabu com a de Unicórnio, Ichi com a de Hidra, Hyoga com a de Cisne, Nachi com a de Lobo; assim, completando as de bronze de constelações. A jovem Tsuichi Musume retorna com a armadura de bronze elemental da terra, Fuyu Hana retorna com a armadura do ar, Mizu Ohime com a da água e Kaminari por sua vez, com a armadura do fogo. Saori Kido, a neta de Mitsumasa, que por sua vez era dono do orfanato onde todos estes jovens residiam, organizou uma competição na qual, todos os cavaleiros de bronze lutariam entre si. O que ganhasse no final, seria digno de usar a armadura de ouro de Sagitário. Este torneio se chamava: "Guerra Galáctica". Seiya, que chegara da Grécia, estava conversando com seu inimigo de infância, Jabu de Unicórnio, que voltara da Argélia: - Ih, olha só quem tá aqui! Se não é o paga-pau do Mitsumasa... Veio fazer o que aqui, Seiya? Perder pra mim? - Não te interessa Jabu! Vê se vai cuidar da Saori e brincar de cavalinho com ela! - NUNCA FALE ASSIM DA SRTA. SAORI, ELA NUNCA SERIA CAPAZ DE MALTRATAR ALGUÉM... ORA SEU... SEU... TOME ISTO! - Meteoro de Pégasoooooooooooo! Então, a briga dos dois é interrompida por alguém que estava passando por ali no momento, Tsuichi, amazona da terra, uma menina muito bonita por sinal, seus cabelos negros ate o ombro caíam por sobre sua blusa vermelha e seus olhos bem pequenos pareciam se fixar em algum ponto fixo no chão... Andava de cabeça baixa como se estivesse preocupada com alguma coisa...Ela acabara de chegar da Escócia e como se não estivesse percebendo a presença de Jabu e Seiya, apenas se dirigiu ao salão principal da Mansão dos Kido... - Que...Quem é aquela? - Perguntou Jabu tentando se levantar do golpe que recebera de Seiya à alguns segundos. - E...Eu não acredito! -Seiya tentava se recompor, ajeitando seus cabelos rebeldes - É.. É A TSUICHI!!! - Ei! Tsuichi não era aquela menina estranha q não falava com ninguém e ficava trancada no quarto meditando quando tinha uns 5 anos de idade? Mas Seiya não estava prestando atenção... Seus olhos agora se concentravam em Tsuichi que deixara a urna de sua armadura no chão e sentou-se em cima dela para esperar alguém... Seiya se aproximou dela mas o olhar da garota estava perdido como se estivesse olhando para algum ser inexistente em sua frente... "Seiya... Você parece ser o mesmo garotinho que vinha no meu quarto pra me chamar pra brincar... Tomara que não tenha mudado nada, espero que me perdoe", pensou Tsuichi. - Tsu...? - chamou Seiya, na esperança de que a garota se levantasse para lhe dar um abraço caloroso. Mas para sua decepção, a menina apenas levantou seu olhar até ele e lhe respondeu um seco: "Oi" Seiya ficou sem reação e ia recomeçar uma tentativa de conversa quando uma voz o desconcentra: - TSUICHI??? VOCÊ LEMBRA DE MIM? EU SOU O JABU! LEMBRA? JABU! - Não, não me lembro de você... Sinto muito, mas tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer agora. Até a arena... Seiya se preparava pra tirar bastante sarro da cara de Jabu quando o loiro o interrompeu: - Pelo menos ela falou mais comigo do que com você! - Cala sua boca, prefiro o "oi" dela do que o fora que ela te deu! - Hum... Olá Tsuichi... - disse Saori vendo a menina. - Vim ver Mitsumasa. - Sinto muito, mas meu avô faleceu à algum tempo... - E quem vai organizar o torneio? - Ora! Quem mais seria? Eu e a fundação! - Er... tanto faz. Espero que você esteja à altura pra realizar essa tarefa. Saori retomando sua pose, diz rispidamente a menina malcriada: -Hum... Pode subir... Mizu e Kaminari já estão em seus respectivos quartos...- Terminando a frase, ela deu as costas e foi embora. Tsuichi subiu as escadas lentamente, deslizando a mão pelo corrimão, se lembrando da infância que passara naquela casa... "Aqui no orfanato meus dias eram todos iguais... Eu via todos brincando lá fora, mas nunca tive vontade de me juntar à eles. Até o dia em que Seiya veio me visitar no quarto. Nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer isso, não acharia que ele se preocuparia comigo, já que todos os outros gostavam dele. Nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia. Um dia quente, todos jogando futebol na quadra e eu no quarto como sempre. O Seiya entrou sem bater (ele sempre foi assim) e começou a conversar comigo como se me conhecesse à tempos. Tsuichi então, se lembra daquele dia..."  
  
- Tsuichi, porque você não brinca com a gente? - pergunta o pequeno Seiya, sentando na cama de Tsuichi. - Não quero, não tenho vontade. - Ahhh, vai falar que não gosta de jogar futebol! Vamos lá! Vai ser legal! - disse o garoto, puxando a menina pela mão. - Não Seiya! Me larga! - respondeu ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Por que você tá sempre triste? Não gosto de ver você assim.. disse ele, dando um sorriso carismático. - Você não fica triste quando pensa nos seus pais? - Fico, claro! - Eu fico o tempo todo... Não tenho motivos pra ser feliz... Nunca tive nada. - Mas nós órfãos, mesmo não tendo pais... Temos amigos! E amigos servem para fazer o nosso dia feliz! - Não preciso disso... - Precisa sim! Não pode ficar triste todo dia! Quer ver? Ele faz careta e na hora, a menina solta uma pequena gargalhada que logo tenta esconder, mas Seiya percebeu e continuou a fazer caretas, o que rendeu a Tsuichi, vários sorrisos naquele dia... O único dia em que ela sorriu...  
  
Pensando nisso, a menina abre a porta do seu quarto, se joga na cama e se desaba em lágrimas... "Sinto muito, Seiya! Me desculpe! Mas não posso deixar que você viva..."  
  
Os minutos se passaram e então, a porta se abre num arrombo. Do outro lado, estavam outras duas meninas muito bonitas, "amigas" de infância de Tsuichi, a primeira, Kaminari, amazona elemental do fogo e atras dela, Mizu Ohime, amazona da água. Sem dar boas vindas, Kaminari fala: - Então, você já sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe? - Sei sim... - disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. - Ora, pare de chorar! - dessa vez, Mizu que falou. - Isso mesmo... Não seja fraca... Eu não esperava que mesmo com um treino nas mãos da velha Kinoha, você seja capaz de chorar! Logo ela! Lembre-se, você é terra! Tem que ser firme... Nunca deixe se abalar... Enfim... E cadê a outra??? - O nome dela era Fuyu Hana, não era? - Mizu perguntou com desdém, jogando seus belos cabelos azuis para trás. - Acho que sim.. Não está com vocês? - pergunta Tsuichi. - Se estivesse, não perguntaríamos!- Kaminari mais uma vez respondeu, grossa. - Ela vem... Eu tenho certeza que vem... - responde Tsuichi. - Bem... Haja com normalidade... Não deixe pistas por aí... Quanto mais rápido formos ao santuário, mais rápido conseguiremos executar o plano que nossas mestras não puderam terminar...- Aconselha Mizu à recém-chegada. - Não se preocupe... Farei o que é necessário. Se me dão licença, preciso descansar. Mizu olhou como se fosse rir para Kaminari, então, Kaminari imitou em uma voz fina e esganiçada "Se me dão licença, preciso descansar!" E aos risos, as duas meninas saíram do quarto.  
  
As horas passaram rápido e logo, todos os cavaleiros e amazonas teriam que se dirigir ao Coliseu (lugar onde seriam as lutas da Guerra Galáctica). - Sejam bem vindos à Guerra Galáctica! Hoje teremos duas lutas: Leão Menor versus Unicórnio e Elemento Água versus Hidra! Cavaleiros Ban e Jabu, dirijam-se a Arena, para que a luta possa começar logo! - Anuncia o narrador. O coliseu estava lotado... Várias pessoas na arquibancada estavam com faixas escritas com o nome de seus cavaleiros preferidos. Tsuichi notou que a maioria das meninas do estádio, traziam: "Andrômeda" ou então "Shun". A primeira luta foi rápida... Ban foi logo derrotado por Jabu, que saiu vitorioso, dando piscadela para varias meninas no estádio. Depois, aproximou-se das 3 amazonas ali presentes dando cantadas mal-sucedidas... Vendo que não teria sucesso, ele se aproximou de Saori e por lá ficou até o resto da segunda luta... - Bem! Então, Jabu de Unicórnio se classificou para a segunda rodada do torneio! - Anunciou o narrador do coliseu - Vamos então, para a segunda luta de hoje! Elemento Água × Hidra! Por favor, Senhorita Mizu Ohime e Ichi, se dirijam a arena! Mizu subiu com passos leves, do outro lado Hidra a ameaçava com golpes da qual ela se desviava com facilidade. Em poucos segundos, sem mover sequer um centímetro, Mizu joga Hidra do outro lado do coliseu, apenas por ter pronunciado seu golpe "Fúria da Água". Todos ficaram muito surpresos com a menina. - UAU! - Saori da cabine também se impressionou - Essa menina é bem forte! Jabu por sua vez, falou com desdém: -Nossa... O Hidra perdeu pra mulher? Fala sério hein? Se bem que ganhar dele não é muito difícil! - Uma vitoria IM-PRES-SIO-NAN-TE de Mizu Ohime, amazona do elemento água... Que se classifica para a segunda rodada, junto com Jabu de unicórnio e Ikki de Fênix, que derrotou Nachi de lobo ontem! E agora, anunciando as lutas de amanhã... Houveram mudanças! Como ainda faltam dois competidores, o cavaleiro Hyoga de Cisne e a amazona Fuyu Hana de Vento, para amanhã, remarcamos duas lutas, que apenas aconteceriam semana que vem; "Shun de Andrômeda versus Kaminari" (nessa hora, várias meninas da platéia levantaram e gritaram: "SHUN, VOCÊ É LINDO!). Depois teremos a luta de Seiya de Pégaso versus Tsuichi do Elemento Terra!" Neste momento, Tsuichi que estava com a cabeça baixa, levantou os olhos em direção a Seiya. O mesmo, olhou fixamente nos olhos de Tsuichi... "É amanha, mestra - pensou Tsuichi - farei isso pela senhora!"  
  
Continua! 


End file.
